CatFish: EriNep Fic
by Pringle goes in the TARDIS
Summary: Nepeta feels trap when her best furriends his always by her. Eridan just wwants to be close to some one he can call a friends. Has bad language and some violence (I know bad Summary, Also I'm not well on how they talk sorry!)
1. Chapter 1: Normal Day

Nepeta's P.O.V

I was curled up in my sheets, consumed by the comforting warmth they offered. Silence surrounded me as I let out a content sigh. Like I said, was. The sudden buzz of my alarm clock woke me from my night-time slumber. Letting out a deep sigh, I swatted the machine, and abandoned my sleeping sanctuary. Glancing around the room, I decided to get ready. When I finish, I headed for the kitchen and made myself a bowl cereal.

As I ate, I heard my sister getting ready for school herself. I live with my her, because our mother had died recently, so it has been pretty slow year for my sister, Meuline, and I. When Meuline was done getting ready and had finished her own bowl of cereal, we headed out to the car, and Meuline drove us both to school. After she dropped me off, I maneuvered my way through the school, all the way to the cafeteria. When I looked around, I noticed my friends at the table. I decided to join them, and sat down..

I have some weird friends, first is Terezi, she is a crazy, funny gal; All she does is tell jokes.

"Hey Nepeta, what do you call a Pink Pancake?" She questioned, giggling while awaiting my answer.

"What?" I asked, going along with her pun.

"A Pinkcake" she said, throwing herself into a laughing fit.

"Really Terezi? That's not funny!" said the guy sitting next to her.

"Oh, Karckles learn how to laugh!" Karckles, also knows as Karkat, is known to me as Karkitty. He is a bit crabby at times... Well, most of the time. "I don't need to laugh Terezi!" He snapped back.

"Come on, Karkitty!" I tried, being very energetic.

"Yeah, come on, Karbro, have a little fun." That's Gamzee, he is always so calm. At least, when he is drunk or high, but I suppose it helps him. Because, when he is sober.. Well, you don't want to know.

"Nepeta, you know I don't laugh..." KarKat replied, a bit annoyed by my attempts.

"You did once, but that was a long time ago!" I countered, smiling.

"Karkat, why don't you laugh?" Now that's Aradia, she is quiet at times, but still manages to keep her ground. I guess that her shyness is more like a facade to cover her true out-going self.

"It was never in my nature. And That was the only time, because I was watching a movie, Nepeta!" Karkat said pointing to me. I stuck my tongue out at him and giggled.

I have one more friend. Well, more or less... He is a bit clingy when it comes to me, and more than over protective. At first he was fine… But, two more years, and it got worse... Then, after my mom died, he just got horrible; and I'm starting to hate him for it.

When I looked around, I noticed him walking over. Great… I mentally groaned. He approached the table I was at, and sat down right next to me. He was close enough that I thought we would morph together, and his arm snaked around my neck. On the inside, I was screaming, but on the outside, I decided to smile. "Hello Equius" I greeted in a boring tone.

"Hello, Nepeta, how is your morning?" he asked.

"Its going fine" 'till you got here I thought to myself.

"Hey, Equius, I'll be right back." He nodded, and I scurried off to my locker followed, by Karkat and Terezi, who have both been my friends since we were small children.

"Nepeta, you should really talk to Equius about how you feel..." Terezi suggested. "I can smell the frustration on you!" Yes, she did say smell, the only reason why is because she is blind.

"Terezi rights, Nepeta. He is always so fucking close to you! Literally all the time! And I'm fucking sick of it!" Karkat complained, clearly irritated by this all.

"I know, but I don't know how to tell him... It's hard..." I said rubbing my arm nervously...

"But still, you got to tell him soon. That guy needs to leave you alone!" Karkat yelled.

Terezi and Karkat are right, but I don't know how to tell Equius to leave me alone from time to time, he is just hard to get through his strong thick head!

"Okay, I know, I'll try to tell him," I assured, before I walked back to the cafeteria, sitting one seat between Equius and myself, hoping he won't slide over to sit next to me. After I sat down, the bell rang and it was time for class. My first class is History. I walked into class, taking my usual seat next to Karkat. I didn't like History. I mostly like art. While the teacher was giving us a lecture, I was drawing on a scrap piece of paper. I looked in the corner of my eye to see Karkat's head resting on his hand, eyes closed. I looked at the teacher who is still going on about whatever. After about 92 minutes of lecture class was over, I headed to my next class- Math. I was walkedthere with Terezi, who shared the class with me. This also went for Chemistry and Art. Art with was was also attended by Karkat. Who knew he liked to paint and draw?

As class starts I was listened to teacher while taking notes. As time ticked on, I was beginning to grow tired. I needed some excitement, but these teachers here are boring. Other than the Chemistry and Art teachers, there is nothing that peaks my interest. We do something fun most of the time, but not all of it...

A/N:

Okay this is my first Homestuck Fanfic and I'm working really hard on this and I really hope you like the first chapter!

and I'm going to ask Question on every chapter

First Question: How do you like the friends in this Chapter?

Please Review I want them so badly :)

~Pringle


	2. Author's Note

I an Sorry that I haven't update this story in a very long time! That is only because I have Writers block for this story and I need help with this story! Sorry again I really hope you don't hate me

~Pringle


End file.
